objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Super Dumb Objects
This series' new name is Super Dumb Objects. Description Super Dumb Objects is a competition where 21 objects compete for mysterious prize. I cannot tell the prize until the season ends. Still, try to guess what it is. Hint, it starts with O and The series is not a camp. 20 people are here and when they do something wrong they get eliminated. Jk. Do not edit without my permission. Episode 1: Who drowned Pen? Sword/Today we are starting the game. Rocky/(barfs in excitement) Sword/Today I saw an incident happen. Yellow Face dropped a wardrobe in to the water. I heard Pen say ahh randomly. Eraser fished Pen out of the water. Eraser/Who drowned Pen! Flower/I'll tell you it is either Gelatin or Yellow Face. Gelatin/What, no! And how is it me? Flower/Cause you were underwater so you may have drowned Pen. Yellow Face/I didn't drown Pen. Sword/Wow, that was big! Anyways you readers have to guess who is the person that drowned Pen it's either Flower, Yellow Face or Gelatin. Stay tuned! And you vote and the person with the most votes is out. Leafy/I have a question, why is the episode a few seconds? Balloon/I have a question, why is the episode so short? Episode 2:Falling in ditches Sword/Today we start with the next episode. Rocky/ ( barfs in excitement) Sword/Not again. (In a room of darkness) Balloon/ (screams) (elimination area) Sword/Welcome to the elimination! Sword/But where is Flower? Flower/Hahaha! Controlling Yellow Face to kick him out is so much fun! Sword/Never mind, but we got 8 votes. Sword/It's very obvious that Flower has no votes. Gelatin has 1. Yellow Face/Does that mean I got 7? I didn't even do anything! Sword/Now go to the COL! Yellow Face/ The what? Sword/The Cavern Of Losers. (Yellow Face is flung to the COL) (In The Clubhouse of Awesomeness) Pencil/If there is someone you really really hate... Match/It's true that Spongy is the one with that fate! Flower/That was awful! Match/ (kicks Flower out of the clubhouse) (At the scare area) Pin/ Woody, say the word one. Woody/ (screams) Leafy/Um... Blocky/ We all know that Woody is a scaredy cat! Blocky/ (kicks Woody) (Later, at the road) Sword/ Contestants, assemble! Sword/Challenge is a race! The last 8 people will be up for elimination! Go! Leafy/Let's do this! Firey/ (walks into water) Sword/If you die you automatically lose. Pencil, Pen, Match and Flower/ (fall into a long ditch) Sword/Those 4 are also out! Flower(says the f-word) Coiny/Flower seriously drowned Pen? Wow. Also, I'm lucky I am not out the race like that stupid Firey! Coiny/ (falls into a pit of lava) Coiny/Ahhh! Nickel/ (sees everyone else at the finish line except him and Leafy) Sword/ Firey, Pencil, Pen, Match, Flower, Coiny, Nickel and Leafy are up for elimination! Sword/So vote now! Eraser/Why did I get 9th last place? Episode 3:Swim to win Sword/ Welcome back to Super Dumb Objects! Last time Firey, Pencil, Match, Pen, Coiny, Flower, Nickel and Leafy were up for elimination! So now it is time to see who will go home! (the elimination area) Blocky/Before you start the elimination, be sure to kick Woody 5 times! Leafy/ That's mean. Sword/ Whatever I don't care! Let's just start the elimination already! Blocky/ Today we got 6 votes! Firey, Pencil, Match, Pen, Nickel and Leafy got no votes! Sword/ Shut up! It is my job to host the show and do the elimination! Sword/ But anyways, we did only get 6 votes. And the same people you said that were safe are safe Blocky! Sword/ How did you know? Blocky/ Cause just now I printed a copy of the vote results. Sword/ WHAT!! Sword/ (rips Blocky's copy) Blocky/ Aw man! Sword/ Anyways Flower is eliminated with 4 votes and Coiny is safe at 2. Flower/What!! Firey/ Well both you and Coiny are bad. Coiny/ And you are worse! Firey/ And you are the worst!! (Flower is flung to the COL) Sword/ Alright now it is time for the challenge. Swimming! Pen, Pencil and Match/ My challenge!! Sword/ The pool is never ending. Everyone/ What!!! Sword/ But the first 6 people to drown will be up for elimination. Simple as that. Go! Firey/ (extinguishes) Blocky/ (kicks Woody (on purpose) and Snowball (accidentally) ) (the two drown) Flower/ Even I am in the COL, I still can control my Robot Yellow Face, hahaha! (wardrobe drops on Blocky and Pen) (they drown) Sword/ Wow! Only one more person to... Robot Yellow Face/ (pushes Sword in the water) Robot Yellow Face/ That person is Sword! Sword/ No it isn't. (swims back up) Sword(pushes Robot Yellow Face into water) Everyone else in the pool/ (gets electricuted) Sword/ So who is out? Tennis Ball and Golf Ball/ You idiot! Rocky sank at the start of the challenge! Sword/ Oh. But hold on, you two are spectating. Come back into the game! Golf Ball/ We are not even in the game. We didn't sign up! Sword/ Oh. But that means that Blocky, Woody, Firey, Snowball, Pen and Rocky are up for elimination! Sword/ So vote while you can! Eraser/ (does the chicken dance) Sword/ Oh my gosh Episode 4:Tests Sword/ Welcome back to Super Dumb Objects! Today we are gonna see who goes home! Sword/ Well the Cavern Of Losers. Nickel/ Um its freaking night time. Sword/ Never mind, but lets take our time. (inside Hotel Dumb Objects in fail class) Firey/ Guys, we are up for elimination. (awkward silence) Firey/ Um, guys? Firey/ (walks into the second room of fail class) Pen/ Yes! In your face Snowball! Snowball/ What!!! Firey/ Um, guys? (no answer) Firey/ Guys, are you guys so engrossed on your video game that you don't even hear me? (in first class) Coiny (overlooking the fail class) Coiny/ Haha! That Firey sucks so much! Blocky/ Yeah? Firey/ But where is Woody and Rocky? Coiny/ That idiot! He doesn't even know his grammar! Firey/ Oops, I mean where '''are '''Woody and Rocky? Snowball/ Well Rocky is in the dustbin. (Blocky, Woody, Rocky, Firey, Snowball and Pen are teleported to the elimination area) Blocky/ It's still night time! Sword/ And I don't care. Sword/ Anyways this time we got a record of 9 votes! Pen/ That's still not much. Sword/ Whatever. Anyways Woody and Firey got... Blocky/ 4 votes each! Sword/ Hey! Why do you have to interupt! They got 0 votes. Sword/ Snowball and Pen got one vote each! Sword/ Blocky and Rocky! You both are in the bottom 2. Sword/ Rocky, you don't do much and all you do is barf at the start of the episode. Rocky/ (barfs at Sword) Sword/ And Blocky, you are mean. Sword/ And the last person safe is......... Blocky/ :O Rocky/ :) Sword/ Rocky! With 3 votes! Blocky, you got 4 votes. Blocky/ Aw man! Sword/ So off with you Blocky! Blocky/ Well before I go, I just wanna... (gets flung to the COL) Firey/ No doubt he was gonna say kick Woody. Sword/ So everyone! Challenge is a test! Go! Firey/ Let me see which subject it is. Firey/ (looks) Firey/ It 's uni-subject! Leafy/ Hmm.. what is the answer to this question. Pencil/ Match why are you doing my test? Match/ Cause mine like burned. (burns Pencil's test paper after putting her head at the pencil) Pencil/ Oh my gosh Match you really have to watch out. (Later..) Sword/ I'll take your results. Sword/ (takes all the test papers) Sword/ Ok. You may go to the hotel. Guys, you get a room. Girls, you also get a room. Bubble/ Boit weiere? Sword/ In room 2345 for guys, and 2349 for girls. Sword/ Okay? Pen/ Um, okay. Sword/ Now go to your rooms! (Later...) Pen/ Guys, we have to sleep now. Eraser/ But who wants to do the chicken dance first! Everyone in the room except Pen, Rocky and Woody/ Me!! (they do the chicken dance, and Pen, Rocky and Woody fall asleep) (The next day, all the guys and girls go to the challenge area) Sword/ I got really mad when marking the papers. You know why? Because 12 people did not write their name. Sword/ Not only that, the highest mark was 86 only! And, Leafy, Woody, Pencil and Match did not hand in their paper. Pencil/ Well that sucks because Match burned mine! Sword/ Whatever. Anyways Gelatin and Pin got the highest mark. 86. Sword/ But only Leafy, Woody, Pencil and Match are up for elimination! Sword/ So vote! Eraser/ (does the chicken dance) Sword/ Do you have to do that again! (At night) Bubble/ (gets popped by Needle) Episode 5:Bubble Pop Sword/ Hello contestants! I am gonna teleport you all to the challenge area! But first elimination! (at the elimination area) Sword/ So girls... Pencil/ But Woody is not a girl. Sword/ Which is exactly why he is safe! Match/ Liar... Sword/ How did you know? Match/ Um this chart says that Leafy got 0 votes. Sword/ (tears paper) Sword/ Not again! Sword/ Anyways, Leafy, you got no votes. Sword/ Pencil, you got one vote. Sword/ Match and Woody, you are in the final 2. Match/ What! No way I would lose to Woody! Sword/ Anyways you got 3 votes while Woody got 5 votes. Leafy/ Does that meen there are 9 votes total. Sword/ Yeah. That is more than last episode. Coiny/ No it isn't you dumbass! Firey/ I bet you are dumber than him! (Woody is flung to the COL) Sword/ Guys today we will have teams. Sword/ So anyways, Firey, Leafy, Bubble, Eraser, Pencil, Snowball, Pen and Match, you are... Eraser/ Team Chicken Dance! Sword/ (sighs) Fine.. Sword/ And Nickel, Teardrop, Coiny, Balloon, Gelatin, Ice Cube, Rocky, Needle and Pin. Sword/ You are Team Tough. Bubble/ Boit the oither toeam has moire memboirs! It's noit fair! Pin/ So what? Life is not fair. Sword/ The challenge is to kill Bubble. Go! Bubble/ (starts running away) Oh goish! This isn't gooid! Pencil and Match/ No, not Bubble! (tries to defend Bubble) Gelatin/ (throws freezejuice at Match and Pencil) Gelatin/ That's better. Pen/ (throws Sword at Gelatin) Gelatin/ Ow!! Sword/ Why did you throw me at Gelatin? The challenge is to kill Bubble. Coiny/ (steals $58 from Sword) Sword/ The person who kills Bubble gets my 58 dollars. Sword/ (finds that his $58 are gone) Sword/ Hey, who stole my money! Snowball/ (kills Bubble) Huh? Sword/ So team... Eraser/ (does the chicken dance) Sword/ Chicken Dance wins! Sword/ Eraser, you better not do this again! Sword/ Vote either Nickel, Teardrop, Coiny, Balloon, Gelatin, Ice Cube, Rocky, Needle or Pin. Sword/ If you have any ideas for next episode than leave them in the comments. Match/ Wow, you are a lazy host. Sword/ Whatever. Episode 6:A giant toilet Sword/ Before you all do anything stupid, let's start the elimination! (at the elimination area) Sword/ Team Tough, welcome to your first elimination Coiny/ More like my second. Sword/ Rocky had the most I think. Gelatin/ Then you have bad memory. Gelatin/ (falls of his stool) Sword/ So anyways, the people with no votes, are! Sword/ Teardrop, Gelatin, Ice Cube, Needle and Pin! Sword/ So anyways, Rocky and Balloon got 1 vote each. Sword/ Nickel and Coiny, both are coins, and bad things happen when are close. Nickel/ At least Coiny is not pessimistic. Sword/ Whatever, being pessimistic is not good anyway. But still, Nickel, you are safe at 2 votes. Sword/ And Coiny you are out with 4 votes. Coiny/ What! Sword/ That's half of the votes. And my security camera caught you. Coiny / Um.. Sword/ So you stole my money? Coiny/ No, I don't even have it. Sword/ That's cause at night are found that you stole my money. Then I took it back. Sword/ (shows and shakes the money) Coiny/ I should have put "Owned by Coiny". (flung to the COL) Coiny/ Ahhh! Sword/ Now that he's gone, the challenge is to... Eraser/ Do the... Sword/ No way Eraser, not again. Sword/ (slaps Eraser) Eraser/ Wait, that's not Needy. Needle/ (slaps Eraser) Needle/ Don't call me... Sword/ (falcon kicks Needle and Eraser) Sword/ Anyways, it is a talent show! Sword/ 3 players on each team will participate. Sword/ So, chose! (at Team Tough) Nickel/ We need a team leader. Gelatin / That has to be you. Nickel/ Okay. (Later, at the stage) Sword/ Team gavilan pollero first. Also the two guest stars are Controlly and Bucket. Eraser/ Alright! (Does el gavilan pollero(the chicken dance) Sword/ Way too used to that, so I will give it a 5/10. Eraser/ Aw!!! Controlly/ I dunno. I'll spin my wheel. Wheel/ (hits 8) Controlly/ (reluctantly) 8/10. Bucket/ 7/10. Sword/ Eraser, you got a score of 20/30. Eraser/ What! Only 2/3 of the total score!! Sword/ Next! Bubble/ Oim, Iom going to popp! Uh oh! Bubble/ (pops) Bucket and Controlly/ 10/10. Sword/ What the hell? 3/10!! Sword/ Bubble you get a score of 23/30. Sword/ And last for team gavilan pollero, is Pen. Pen/ Tells 10 funny jokes. (Later) Pen/ And last of all, which country is a nice sauce, Sweden Sour sauce! The Judges/ (awkward silence) The Judges/ (very sudden laugh) The contestants/ (huge laugh) The judges/ 9/10! Sword/ Pen, your score is 27/30. Pen/ Yeah!! Sword/ Now, Team Tough's turn! Nickel/ I am first! So, I wiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwi... The judges/ (fall asleep) Nickel/ wil do a sususussususssususussussususpe r um thing. The judges/ (wake up) Bucket and Controlly/ 3/10. Sword/ 0/10. Next!! Btw Nickel, you get 6/30. Gelatin/ (takes out a giant toilet) Gelatin/ (falls into the toilet) Sword/ (flushes Gelatin) Gelatin/ What are you doing! Ahh! The judges/ 10! Gelatin/ (comes out as a Gelatin with urine) The judges/ (run away) (Later) Sword/ So, results. Team Tough: 41/90 Team Chicken Dance: 70/90 Sword/ Tough lose, gavilans win. Eraser/ Yeah! Sword/ Viewers, vote. Episode 7:Tower Defense Sword/ Elimination first! (at the elimination area) Sword/ Isn't is funny how your team keeps losing? Ice Cube/ No!!! Nickel/ Wow, that was her first word of the season. Sword/ Whatever. We got 8 votes. That's the same as last time. Sword/ The person who got the most votes actually made a record of second most votes with 6 votes. The most was Yellow Face with 7 votes. Anyways, as I was saying... Gelatin/ You talk a lot. Sword/ Shut up!! Sword/ Anyways with 0 votes, Teardrop, Gelatin, Ice Cube, Needle and Pin are safe! Sword/ Btw, before I announce who is eliminated, which is either Balloon, Nickel or Rocky, Team gavilan pollero, you get a new member to make the amount of members even! She is Ruby ! Ruby/ Hi everyone! Gelatin/ (whispering) I am gonna prank Ruby soon... Sword/ Anyways, Balloon and Rocky got 1 vote. Sword/ That means Nickel is eliminated with a total of 6 votes. Nickel/ What! Sword/ That's 3/4 of the votes. Nickel/ Oh my gosh! (Nickel is flung to the COL) Sword/ So your challenge is to protect your tower. Pencil/ But we don't even have one. Sword/ There are right here. At the top of the high towers, there is a chest full of weapons. One tower has a bazooka. The other doesn't. If your tower is destroyed, your team is up for elimination. Sword/ So ready? You have to run to your tower. Go! Pen and Eraser/ Easy peasy! (climbs up the tower and grabs the stuff) Pen/ Guys, get into the tower! (at team tough's tower) Balloon/ We have the bazooka! Pen/ What? Balloon/ (accidentally pops himself and drops the bazooka) Pin/ Oh my gosh... Rocky/ (jumps at team gavilan pollero's tower) (Stone cracks) Match/ Guys, Rocky just like, broke a bit of our like... Gelatin/ (throws freezejuice at Match) Gelatin/ Lol! (gets hit by a chair) Pencil/ That's what you get! Pen/ (puts an explosive at team tough's tower and runs back to the tower) Pen/ Guys, I have got an explosive set up at their tower. It will destroy the whole tower. But it takes 30 seconds. Gelatin/ (throws freezejuice at all the members of gavilan pollero) Gelatin/ They are out! Now, time to explode the... Explosive/ (explodes) Sword/ Let's just recover the contestants. (Revives the contestants) Sword/ Team tough, sorry, but it turns out that team gavilan pollero has exploded your tower. So they win!! Gelatin/ What? Sword/ So, rate the members of Team Tough. Likes Teardrop Balloon Gelatin Ice Cube Rocky Needle Pin Dislike Teardrop Balloon Gelatin Ice Cube Rocky Needle Pin Contestants Firey Leafy Bubble Eraser Pencil Teardrop Pen Match Ruby Snowball Needle Balloon Gelatin Ice Cube Rocky Nickel-16th Place Coiny-17th Place Woody-18th Place Blocky-19th Place Flower-20th Place Yellow Face-21st Place Category:New fanfics Category:BFDI Category:Pages with polls Category:BFDIA Category:Unpopular Category:II